<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roommates by FinickyFinnick27</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012584">Roommates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinickyFinnick27/pseuds/FinickyFinnick27'>FinickyFinnick27</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Modern AU, Modern Hunger Games AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:07:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinickyFinnick27/pseuds/FinickyFinnick27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All of the known Hunger Games Victors live together in a one house. Modern AU. Hilarity and chaos ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finnick Odair/Annie Cresta, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Roommates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yeah, I got it. Gimme a second." I twist around, pressing the phone to my shoulder. "Finnick!" I holler. "Can you be quieter, please?" The response I got was "I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL!". I sigh and go back to interview. "Sorry."</p><p>The voice on the other end—Mr. Cerc—just chuckles. "Boys will be boys. How old is he?"</p><p>"He's, uh, thirty," I respond.</p><p>Mr. Cerc stops laughing. "So Ms. Everdeen, what exactly is your experience in financing."</p><p>"I've been manaing my roommates finances and taxes for about two years."</p><p>"And how many roommates?"</p><p>Now it's my turn to laugh. "Let's see. I have 24? 25?"</p><p>"T-twenty-five?" he splutters.</p><p>"Yup."</p><p>"You must be joking." Before I can tell him I'm not, he continues on with the interview. "Two years, you say?"</p><p>"Uh huh. Two years this March." I pull the phone away from my ear, and grab a cookie. When I get it back to my ear, Mr. Cerc has just finished asking a question. All I hear is "Finances before?". "Uh, sorry, can you repeat that?"</p><p>Mr. Cerc sighs. "I asked if you've held a job in finances before."</p><p>I take a deep breath. "I haven't yet, but I am a quick learner, and—"</p><p>Mr. Cerc cuts be off. "Well, we'll see," he says, but he sounds dubious. "Bye."</p><p>"Goo—" But Cerc's already hung up.</p><p>"Did you get the job?" I turn around and find Johanna Mason coming up behind me. </p><p>"I doubt it."</p><p>She laughs. "You shouldn't have lied to him. You know, about calculating taxes, or whatever. 'I must not tell lies', right? Besides, I don't understand why you need a job anyway. The rent's already covered by Peeta, Beetee, Wiress, Finnick, Cecelia, Seeder, Gloss, and Enobaria's jobs."</p><p>"Three thing. One, you forgot about Brutus. Two, I want to feel like I'm doing my part. And three, since when do you quote Harry Potter?"</p><p>Johanna shrugs. "The fifth was on last night."</p><p>I raise my eyebrows. "And you remembered it?</p><p>"What can I say, I have a good memory." She shrugs again.</p><p>"Uh huh. What about you forgetting about Brutus two minutes ago?" I ask.</p><p>"I didn't forget about him on accident. It was on purpose." </p><p>I wiggle my eyebrows. "Ooo. Brutus and Johanna sitting in a—"</p><p>Johanna cuts me off with a groan. "That is so gross, Katniss." He's like forty years older than me."</p><p>"More like twenty," I correct. "Besides, why else would you "forget" him?" I put air quotes around "forget".</p><p>"Uh, maybe because he's a-nnoy-ing?" she asks, clearly enunciating each syllable in "annoying".</p><p>I shrug. "I guess . . ." I trail off, noticing someone coming up behind her. Peeta.</p><p>Johanna turns around, and smirks. "I gotta go do . . . Something. Bye." She runs out of the kitchen to leave Peeta and me alone.</p><p>Peeta smiles at me. "Hey Katniss," he says in his quiet tone. "Do you think you got the job?"</p><p>"It doesn't seem likely."</p><p>"That's a shame."</p><p>"Yeah." </p><p>"You know you—" I'm not in the mood to hear a lecture so I press my lips against his. He is clearly shocked, but after a few seconds his lips soften against mine.</p><p>I hear laughter. "Get a room!" someone-probably Johanna-hollers.</p><p>I grab Peeta by his waist, and drag him out of the kitchen, and into our bedroom.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've never kissed someone one the lips, so I hope I wrote that correctly. Also at the end, they WEREN'T going to have sex. They were just kissing privately. Leaving Kudos and Comments will be appreciated very much.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>